Road To Recovery
by AevumAce
Summary: With the ability to finally fly, Atsuko Kagari challenged her rival to a broom racing match. Things didn't go to plan as she lost control of her broom and had an accident. Dianakko Week 2019


Day 2: Rivals/Competition

The last thing she knew was that she's flying over a road. No, it was a track. Wind on her face, making her hair flutter before darkness consumed her.

Someone was calling her name.

Akko struggled to open her eyes, but the darkness was seductively inviting.

Who was nudging her? Didn't they know what time it was? It can't be past 6 AM, could it? It was too early, five more minutes…

With a good amount of effort, Akko forced opened her eyes and looked into a pair of intense blue ones. She blinked.

A pretty girl with long luscious blonde hair and tea green highlights, pale skin, and ocean blue eyes were staring down at her with a blank look on her refined features.

Akko attempted to speak, but her throat was painfully dry. The blonde girl produced a glass of water from somewhere behind her. Akko took it gratefully and drank. She drank the whole thing, frowning at the girl over the rim of the cup, and handed it back.

"Would you like another?"

"Yes," she said, watching her fill the cup again and again she drank. She turned back to the girl, stealing another glance.

Gosh, she was so cute! Even with her sullen glare, and arms folded. She seemed to be waiting for her to explain something.

Akko stopped drinking, the cup still at her lips. She lowered it, still with some water in the bottom and carefully said. "What time is it? I don't want to go to school."

She paused momentarily, unsure of how to continue. "I think you should be asking what day is it."

Akko blinked. "What day is it?"

The girl's blue eyes narrowed as she studied Akko, an unspoken question ever-present in her mind. Akko looked slightly confused at where she was, and probably how she got there but was not immediately alarmed by Diana's presence. With a slow intake of breath, she answered, "Sunday."

"Oh. Umm…" Akko's voice trailed off, and she looked at Diana almost as if expecting permission to speak.

"Yes?" she prompted softly.

Akko paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "Who are you?"

* * *

_**Diana merely**_ stared at Akko, words escaping her grasp. Everyone knew what happened to Akko. It has been three days. The rest of their friends saw it happen, but Lotte and Sucy were in trouble with Professor Finnelan, which is shocking in itself, considering Akko wasn't the sole reason why they were being reprimanded and given detention. Perhaps it was because they went with Amanda and her team.

So she visited her, due to guilt, and her heart swelled at seeing Akko has finally woke up. But there was one teeny tiny mishap.

Was she just hallucinating for the past few milliseconds, or did she hear Akko timidly utter the words "who are you" to her? Didn't she recognize her? Where was that familiar look of determination to beat her rival? Where was the surprised outrage?

Before she had much time to ponder what was exactly going on, Akko continued, her voice rising with a hint of panic, "Wait, wait a minute! Where am I? Who are you?"

Akko paused, her eyes growing ever wider as more time elapsed. She looked back at Diana, almost on the verge of tears, but her self-control was amazing.

"Who are you? Do I know you? Are we friends?"

"Akko," Diana started, softening her gaze as to not frighten the girl.

"Akko?" she spoke, her lips trying it out. "Is that my name?"

Diana leaned over, took the cup from her with one hand and took her hand with the other to reassure her. "You will be alright. Rest assured. Though I must say, that was quite a horrifying sight. You bumped into a tree, a feat I have not witnessed for all these years."

She opted for the simplest of words. Conversing to a confused bilingual speaker whose first language wasn't English was not advisable to use articulate words.

Akko started to sit up, but a sharp pain in her temples and her lower neck made her pause. She looked herself over and found that she had a white gauze bandage wrapped firmly around her midsection. Her left wrist was currently in a brace and an IV drip was connected to her right inner arm and her right leg was braced and bandaged in its entirety.

Diana sat by Akko's side, watching as Akko inspected herself, deciding it was better if she kept her mouth shut rather than try to explain everything at once in gruesome detail. A fleeting image of Akko losing control on her broom, a scream of genuine fear, it all flashed in Diana's mind.

"What happened? Why am I like this? Who am I? I don't know who I am; I don't even know my own name!"

Akko's resolve was failing, and Diana could see it.

Without a word, Diana shuffled closer to Akko and pulled the girl into a firm, but gentle, embrace. At first unresponsive, Akko remained still; however, this show of affection and support convinced her to quickly abandon her uncertainties, and she leaned into the embrace.

Atsuko Kagari had lost her memory.

The concept of not being in control was frightening, but everyone walked this earth unable to control time and the future. It was reassuring to know that they can control little things. Like how they will spend their present or how many tablespoons of sugar you can mix with your tea. So the thought of suddenly not being in control of one's own memories was newfound horror. She flinched inwardly and squeezed Akko in a tighter hug.

"Excuse me?" came a slightly muffled question from Akko.

"Yes?" Diana said. She was now stroking Akko's hair.

"What's my name again?"

Diana smiled fondly. "Atsuko Kagari, but you prefer to be referred to as Akko."

Akko nodded. "What's your name?"

"Diana."

"Diana what?" she asked.

"Diana Cavendish."

"Oh," she said with a huff. "That's a pretty name. It suits you..." Akko trailed off, and Diana could sense there was an unasked question still lingering her mind.

She let Akko go, and looked into those confused red eyes. Akko looked back at her. "So, uh... are we? Umm, you know? Friends?"

Diana swallowed. This was the question she was expecting, and this was the question she was most afraid of answering. She didn't know if they were friends, they were acquaintances, classmates, and rivals as the past Akko had so eloquently put. But the most they could be was friends who somehow saved the world together and now have the same circle of peers. They tolerate each other now, and their animosity was gone, replaced by playful bantering. Though, Diana wanted them to become more than that.

She thought about how easy it would be to tell Akko that they were together. It was a tempting idea. Diana looked back at Akko to find an expectant expression gracing her face, and because of that look, she knew it was bad to try to deceive her. She wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for even considering the notion.

Diana took a deep breath and chose her words with the utmost care. She started to explain to Akko. "We have an interesting relationship."

Some part of Diana's brain scoffed.

Pathetic.

Akko tilted her head, wanting a further explanation.

"We have grown to unquestionably have respect for each other. There are certain issues we don't agree on, and usually, we end up fighting over them."

Akko blinked, and Diana mentally frowned. This was difficult. But she just couldn't say they used to be rivals and that Diana was feeling something more for her.

"And I do care for you."

Diana sighed. It was hard to admit she was attracted to Akko, but the more she seemed to deny it, the stronger the feelings became.

Why was it easier to tell Akko how she felt now? Was it because for once, Akko wasn't viewing her as the prodigal witch of Luna Nova? And that she wasn't looking at her with slight envy in those beautiful red eyes of hers? Was it because Akko was looking so vulnerable? Or was it because she had finally come to terms with her feelings towards Akko and had finally accepted and even embraced them?

With some anticipation, she looked at Akko, who gawked at her in wonder.

"Do I... do I like you too?" she ventured timidly.

Diana's cheeks burned at the question. Her mind spiraled into a daydream where she did have another relationship with Akko. Something more than being rivals who respect each other very much. Diana hadn't noticed she took her time internally debating if she hadn't seen Akko's confused gaze.

Diana placed a lingering hand on her shoulder and gave her the fondest of smiles. "Only you can answer that."

A sudden and slightly awkward silence descended on the pair. Her answer didn't help much. Diana cleared her throat, her expression becoming more serious.

"It's nice to see you again. When you bumped headfirst into a tree for losing control, I was...I was afraid that I had lost you."

Akko took another look at herself and nodded. "I can see how you thought that." She paused. "So, what exactly happened? How did I get these injuries?"

Diana scowled.

"Oh, sorry!" Akko apologized quickly. "Did I do something?"

"Oh no, it's not you at all." Diana quickly hugged Akko. "It's just that…it's a bad memory, probably for both of us. It involves a huge tree, brooms, and the inability of your stubborn head to see reason."

Diana bit her lip. She could foretell that she would be doing a lot of explaining to Akko within the next few days. Of course, she might have to slightly edit the parts in the story where she was explicitly showing her affections for her, but she was confident she could tactfully navigate through those dangerous waters.

"Diana?"

Diana blinked and realized she had slipped into a pensive state again, neglecting to answer Akko's earlier question.

"Was I that much of a troublemaker?"

A smile returned to her features. "Not as much, but enough."

"This must be my fault, right? Oh man, I totally deserved this!"

"No," Diana clasped her hand and hold onto it firmly and let her other hand caress Akko's cheek. "Don't say that Akko. You do not deserve to be hurt. Seeing you like this... pains me greatly. I wouldn't forgive myself. I don't forgive myself now. This is the second time I wasn't able to stop you from another broom catastrophe."

Conflicting emotions crossed Akko's face at the revelation and Diana feared she might have exhausted her too far.

"Well," Diana cleared her throat and returned the injured girl her personal space back. "It seems that we need to have storytime. But first, I think you should get out of bed and shower. Hygiene and exercise will be good for you. But first, let me unhook you from that IV and I will inform the professors you have woken."

"Okay, but I would want to eat something rather than rely on that IV for nutrients."

"I will retrieve you mashed potatoes and potato salad then."

Akko grimaced at that.

Restraining a chuckle, Diana reached over gently pulled the line before carefully pulling out the catheter. Firmly pressing a gauze pad over the vein, Diana studied Akko's face as she waited for the blood to clot at the small incision.

"I didn't know you're a doctor." Akko smiled.

"I'm not technically. But I know enough."

Akko was looking at her with disbelief in her eyes. Not that Diana could blame her. The poor girl had just woken after three days of unconsciousness without her memories. Now this strange blonde girl, who wasn't a doctor, was pulling an IV out of her arm.

She gave Akko a rub on the back. "Trust me."

Akko seemed to think about it before finally nodding. She was able to raise herself upright in bed. Akko managed to swing her legs over the edge of the bed with some effort and a little bit of Diana's help.

Diana stood in front of Akko and helped hoist her into a standing position, pausing for a moment to make sure Akko had oriented her balance. She was a little wobbly at first, but quickly gained control. Diana smiled encouragingly, internally amazed that despite all her injuries, Akko was still able to stand on her own after only three days of unconscious rest.

Maybe by tomorrow, she can proceed to cast a high tier spell to helo Akko recover her injuries faster.

Bracing herself against Diana, Akko took one eager step forward. When she was able to balance, she then took another step and another.

"You're doing great," Diana said.

Akko chuckled, a familiar twinkle shined in her eyes. "I can do anything!"

Diana arched an eyebrow.

"Can you?"

"Of course, this is a piece of tart!" Akko answered a smug smile on her face.

The word startled her. Diana studied Akko's eyes for any indication that she might have remembered those days where she remembered stealing tarts at the kitchens during midnight curfew.

"Tart?"

Akko blew a raspberry. "I know that's not how the saying goes, but I want to make an original statement!"

A new and uplifting thought dawned on Diana, as well as a small tinge of happiness bloomed inside her. Akko may not have her exact memories, but at least from what she had seen so far, Akko's basic personality and knowledge seemed unaffected.

The road to recovery won't be much of a hurdle.


End file.
